


Promise Me

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Andrew and Steven's last morning before Steven leaves for New York





	Promise Me

Andrew tightened his hold on Steven. Not wanting their last few moments of quiet to end. He knew he had to drive Steven to the airport in a few hours, and Steven would leave him for god knows how long. The younger man was still asleep. Snoring lightly, his head on Andrew’s chest. Andrew wished he could freeze the moment. Stay laying with Steven as long as possible. But Steven had to go. He had a new job. A new apartment. And it wasn’t like they’d never see each other again. They had plenty of Worth It episodes to shoot. Vidcon was relatively soon. But Andrew couldn’t bare the thought of falling asleep without Steven in his arms. Waking up every morning without his sunshine smile. No longer having him just a few desks away. To see him whenever he wanted to. 

Steven stirred, pulling Andrew from his thoughts. 

“Hi.” He greeted, placing a gentle kiss on Steven’s forehead. 

“Hi.” Steven moved impossibly closer to Andrew. Clearly not wanting the moment to end either. “I don’t want to leave yet.” 

“I don’t want you to leave yet.” 

“What if I didn’t go?” Steven suggested. 

“What?” Andrew loosened his grip, allowing Steven to properly look at him. 

“What if I stayed here, with you?” Steven’s hand came to rest on Andrew’s cheek. “I’ll call the New York office. Tell them I changed my mind. I just don’t want to leave you.” His eyes welled with tears. “I don’t want you to forget about me.” 

“Steven.” Andrew could feel the emotion at the back of his throat. Nearly choking him. “Steven, I could never forget about you.” He grabbed the hand that was on his cheek, moving it to kiss the palm. “I love you so much. It doesn’t matter how far away you are, you’ll always have every piece of my heart.” Under normal circumstances, Andrew would slap himself for being so sappy. But Steven was never a normal circumstance. “I don’t want you to leave either. But this is an amazing opportunity for you. You have to go. We’re not gonna be apart forever.” He felt tears slip down his face. Hot and unbidden. “And you can call me whenever you need. I don’t care what time it is.” Andrew’s heart ached at the sadness on Steven’s face. And he would do anything to wipe it away. But there was nothing he could do. 

“What if you get tired of waiting? And you find someone else? Someone who’s here.” Steven sat up, finding anything but Andrew to look at. “I don’t think I could handle the pain of losing you when I’m too far away to do anything about it. It’s what happened with Ying. I can’t bare going through it again. Not with you.” Andrew could tell Steven was fighting back sobs. Steven always hated it when people saw him cry. Especially Andrew. He never wanted Andrew to ever feel like he was the cause of tears. 

“Do you really think I’d give up the best thing I’ve ever found in my life because of convenience?” Andrew wrapped his arms around Steven from behind. Kissing his shoulder. “I don’t care if you move all the way in Norway. I’d rather have that than none of you.”

“How are you so okay with this?” Steven threaded their fingers together.

“I’m not. I have to keep reminding myself that it’s not forever. And that it’s gonna be a lot of work.” Andrew tried to swallow the tears at the back of his throat. “But you said yourself, New York is only temporary. And when all of this is over, you’ll be back here with me.” He buried his face in the crook of Steven’s neck. Allowing himself to cry. 

He wanted to scream. To beg Steven to stay with him. He knew that Steven would do it if he asked. If he were more selfish he would have done just that. But Steven needed to do this. He needed to go and live how he deserved. 

“Andrew.” Steven’s voice broke. 

“I know.” 

“We’re gonna make it?”

“We are.” Andrew lifted his head. “And when you finally come back home, we’ll be even better than before.” He held Steven tighter. “And, I know that it’s still a ways away, but when the day comes where you finally get to come back home, I want you to live here. With me. Or wherever I’m living. But I want us to live together.” Steven went rigid in his arms, and Andrew almost regretted asking him. 

“I want that too.” Steven craned his neck to finally look at Andrew again. “I just wish it could be now. Not in three years.” 

“I know. I do too.” Steven kissed him. 

“Can you promise me something?” Steven asked against his lips. “I want you to be happy. And if, when i’m gone, you find that happiness with someone else, don’t pass them up because you don’t want to hurt me.”

“Steven…”

“I know you said that wouldn’t happen, but things change. You could meet someone tomorrow who makes you so much happier than I do. I don’t want you to miss that opportunity for happiness because of me.” 

“No one could possibly make me happier than you.” Andrew choked out a small sob. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

“Andrew…”

“Your mine, Steven. I don’t, and I never will, want anyone more than you.”

“And I’ll only ever want you.” 

“And remember, Vidcon is in a few weeks. We’ll be back together soon.” Andrew unwrapped an arm from around Steven and wiped the tears from his boyfriend’s cheeks. “We still have a few hours before you have to be at the airport. Is there anything you want to do before you go?” Steven had already said all of his goodbyes the day before, and he didn’t want to risk running into anyone before he left.

“I want to stay right here with you as long as possible.” 

“We can do that.” Andrew kissed his nose. “Breakfast?” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Steven…”

“Please, Drew. I don’t want you to let me go just yet.” He rested his forehead on Andrew’s. “I want to soak up as much of you as I can before I have to get on that plane.” 

“Okay.” The pair laid back on the bed, Steven pressed close to Andrew’s side. 

“I love you.” 

“I know. I love you too.”


End file.
